Tord
:For the article about the real life figure, see Tord Larsson. Tord Larsson was a main character in Eddsworld from 2004 to 2008. He was voiced by his real life counterpart of which the character was inspired by (Apart from in Eddsworld Christmas Special 2004 and the majority of Zombeh Attack where he was voiced by Alex Labbe). Appearances Tord is known for having a red hooded sweatshirt and being generally trigger happy (Bringing guns in almost every episode he was in), a quality that would appear on several occasions in the Eddisode Spares. Unlike all the other characters, Tord is Norwegian, as his accent and name are different from others (His license plate in 25ft under the seat spells "N0R5K1" or "NORSKI", meaning Norwegian). It was first said in Behind the scenes of Eddsworld that Tord hated Tom.This Eddisode also reveals Tord's Hentai addiction. Tord left the series in 2008 at the start of 25ft under the seat where the character drove off, after reversing into Tom. Tord had his own reasons for leaving the series, and probably will never appear again in Eddisodes, shorts, or comics in the future. He does help out Edd with his episodes and art sometimes. It was also heard that Tord will not have a different actor, as said in Edd's Formspring account. He said that Tord didn't want anyone to take his place voicing his character since he believes that the character belongs to him. In Zanta Claws II, Zanta said that Tord was his favorite and asked Edd if he could replace him. Edd said with a blank face "No". Tord presumably has a lust for hurting and killing other people. As heard in the first Zanta Claws, he used real guns in a game of paintball. It has been noted that if Edd had never existed, Tord would have become a full Communist that almost took over half of Norway, and he and Tom would have been best friends that make Pornographic Films together. Tord's voice actor's last video was Moving Targets, but he appeared in the beginning of 25ft under the seat without speaking. Chris Bingham under the guise of Egon in the Ask Egon Introduction mentioned you could ask him anything in the world as he knew everything but he says he doesn't know what happened to Tord. On the 30th March 2012, the real Tord made a YouTube video of him giving his dedications to Edd, who passed away on the 25th March 2012, and explaining why he left Eddsworld. Although Tom is unsure, Tord, along with his voice actor, is planned to make a cameo appearance in the western episode that is set to be released after the second part of Space Face. Tom seemed to be open to the idea of Tord's character returning to the show, but he has stated that his voice actor, Tord Larsson definitely will not be returning.[http://www.vokle.com/events/66306-an-hour-with-tomska Vokle: An Hour with TomSka] Tord's Departure Tord's departure from the series sparked an ongoing discussion among fans. Many have asked why or when did he leave or if he is planning to return. The official reason stated by Edd himself on a DeviantArt journal entry is that: :"Shortly after The Dudette Next Door, Edd had major computer problems and was using Internet café''s and all sorts to stay in contact, leaving Tom and Tord to discuss alone. Thus leading to both parties finding they didn't like each other too much, haha. But once Edd returned, things continued as usual! Tord 'left' right after Moving Targets was completed over three years ago, simply because he wished to pursue his own ambitions separately from the group."'' In a vlog, Thomas Ridgewell stated the reason Tord left is because he "didn't really like his fans and the attention that they gave him". Cameos and References There were some suspects that Tord may return even without his voice actor. *In the episode 25ft under the seat (The episode Tord left), he was featured as a younger self in a picture during Tom's Flashback. He appears to look the same. *He also had a cameo in WTFuture, when Future Edd went back to the events of Zombeh Attack. Tord Larsson was brought back to revoice his character. It is widely believed that Tord is the "Red Leader" mentioned by future Tom in WTFuture. *In Zanta Claws III, Zanta appears to be wearing Tord's hoodie when he is inside the Edd's House, which may be a reference to Zanta saying Tord was his favorite in Zanta Claws II. *During the intro of Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble), one of the segments depicts Tom regretting that Tord left while calling to him on the phone. *In Fan Service, Tord was mentioned in an email saying where did he go? *Tord was seen in Eddsworld: Legacy (fundraiser) next to Edd, and his head was also seen along with other friends of Edd. *Tord is planned to have a cameo in an upcoming western-themed episode, where a there is a subplot about him and his ancestors. Filmography Eddsworld Christmas Special 2004 (First Appearance) Happy Birthday Tord Dudette Next Door Zombeh Attack Behind the Scenes of Eddsworld Eddsworld Halloween Short Eddsworld Christmas Special 2005 Snobody Tord's Adventure Zombeh Attack 2 Faster than a speeding bullet Eddsworld 20k Zombeh Nation Eddie's teddy Hello Hellhole Zombeh Attack 3 (Mentioned and Cameo as Skeleton, but voiced by Edd) Sugar Sugar Ruined Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 Zanta Claws Money (That's What I Want) Spares Moving Targets 25ft under the seat(Cameo Also Leaves The Show) Appearances/Mentions After Tord's Departure Zanta Claws II (Mentioned by Edd) WTFuture ( Cameo as Future Edd Goes Back to Zombeh Attack 1) Wild West Themed Episode (Tord is rumoured to return for this Eddisode.) List of Deaths Similar to Kenny from South Park, Tord has died many times in Eddsworld. Here is a list of his deaths in the mainstream episodes an shorts. Sliced in half by a sword wielded by Matt - Eddsworld Halloween Short 2005 Mistaken for a zombeh and shot by a helicopter - Zombeh Nation Shot by Tom with a Shotgun - Zombeh Attack 3 Saying Magic words to get his corpse in peace - Zombeh Attack 2 Bitten by a Zombeh - Zombeh Attack Stabbed by the monster - Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 Falls down a trap door and Edd lands on him (also killing Tom and Matt) - Ruined Gallery Tordsadventure.png|Edd's embarassing picture of Tord. EarlyTord.PNG|What Tord looked like in earlier flashes. Tord 2012.png awesome.png|Tord about to walk into the girl's bathroom. henti.png|Tord reading a hentai magazine. TordBacon.PNG|Tord staring at bacon. TordGun.PNG|Tord with a desert eagle tordsescape.jpg|Tords escape attempt Tord_gun.png Eddsworld papertoy tord by ludabo98-d4g6e1w.jpg Starring Tord.png References Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Characters based on real people